A Goofy Wedding Goofy Movie III
by William Raymer
Summary: A screenplay for a fictional third chapter in Disney's Goofy Movie series. Since this is a screenplay, it should go here, don't you think?


A GOOFY WEDDING (GOOFY MOVIE III)

WRITTEN BY JASON ARCHER (a/k/a WILLIAM RAYMER)

NOTE: This story follows official "Goof Troop"/"A Goofy Movie"/"An Extremely Goofy Movie" series continuity. However, it also follows the continuity established in "Christmas Maximus," a segment of the 2004 CGI-animated direct-to-video feature "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas," for reasons discussed in Max's voice-over, seen below.

KEY TO ACRONYMS:

A.G.M.-"A Goofy Movie"

A.E.G.M.-"An Extremely Goofy Movie"

M.E.D.-"Max's Embarassing Date" (an episode of "Disney's House of Mouse")

PROLOGUE

_As soon as the Disney logo fades, we hear an off-key rendition of "Eye To Eye," the showpiece song from "A Goofy Movie." We then fade in on a typical American boy's bedroom. We pan over to look in a mirror and see who is butchering the song. It is MAX GOOF. He is putting on a suit and tie. As soon as he finishes tying his tie in place, he turns and looks at a picture of a brunette-haired girl wearing a turquoise shirt and denim jean shorts._

MAX:

Tonight's the night, Roxy.

_He moves over to a cardboard standup of Powerline, which still has the distorted face that was the result of its run-in with a vacuum (see "A Goofy Movie"). He then bends down and picks up a small turquoise case. He puts it in his pocket, turns off the bedroom light as he leaves the room._

_As we see Max walk up to his car (see the "House of Mouse" episode "Max's New Car"), we hear Max in a VOICE-OVER: _

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Man, am I nervous right now. I am heading over to pick up Roxanne. Hopefully, before this night is over, I'll be planning my wedding.

_As the car pulls out of the driveway, Max's voice-over continues._

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

So, let's review.

_Clips from "A Goofy Movie," "An Extremely Goofy ," the "House of Mouse" episode "Max's Embarrassing Date" and the "Christmas Maximus" segment of "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas" applicable to Max's narration play under the next section of the sequence. _

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

10 years ago, I saw a girl named Roxanne. But, she didn't even know that I existed. So, along with my best friends, P.J. and Bobby, I hijacked the end-of-year assembly at Roddenberry High School. As my favorite singer, Powerline, I wowed everyone-even Roxanne. About the only person I did not amaze was Principal Mazur. As he talked to Bobby about his part in this incident, I asked Roxanne if she wanted to go with me to a party her friend was throwing to celebrate the end of the school year. She said...

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

Well, I was sorta kinda thinkin' that... I'd love to.

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

However, at the exact same time, Principal Mazur had already contact my dad, saying---let me see if I remember this right---that if he didn't seriously re-evaluate the way he was raising me, I'd end up in the electric chair. When I got home, I saw Dad loading the car. He dropped a bomb on me by saying that he was taking me on a trip to Lake Destiny in Idaho. On our way out of town, I asked Dad if we could stop off at Roxanne's house. I intended to tell her that I couldn't take her to the party. But, when she informed me of her intention to ask someone else to the party, I felt something inside me snap, and I said...

MAX (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

My dad's taking me to the Powerline concert in L.A.! (_Groans_)

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

Your dad's taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Eventually, I told Dad about my promise to Roxanne. He decided to bypass Lake Destiny in favor of the Powerline concert. Finally, we made it back to Spoonerville. I decided to admit to Roxanne that what I had told her-that my dad had played in a band with Powerline-was a lie.

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

You mean that story about Powerline and your dad... Why would you make up something like that?

MAX (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

I don't know. I guess I just...wanted you to like me.

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "A.G.M."):

I already liked you, Max. From the very first time I heard you laugh. "A-hyuck."

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Finally, we moved on to Henderson College, P.J., Bobby and I. We were soon followed by my dad, who needed to finish his college education so he could get a better job after being fired from his job at the Ajax Toys factory. We united to defeat the rich snobs of the Gammas fraternity in the College X-Games, joined by college librarian Sylvia Marpole, whom Dad fell in love with. In the summer of 2002, I needed a part-time job to get some more "spendage" as Bobby would say. Dad and his long-time friends Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck got me a job as a valet at their new nightclub, the House of Mouse. Shortly thereafter, I would have an eventful night out with Roxanne at the House. It all began when my dad overheard a conversation I was having with Lumiere, the Beast's enchanted candlestick.

LUMIERE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Monsieur Max, I see you're preparing for a saucy rendezvous. (_Lusty laugh_)

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Oh, yeah. My big date with Roxanne. Oh, and don't tell anybody, but she wants to come HERE! I'm freakin'! And I'm totally nervous that Dad will find out about my date and try to make everything perfect.

GOOFY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Hey, Max! I just found out! You've got a big date! A-Hyuck! Well, don't you worry. Everything's gonna be perfect!

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Well, Dad's words had the OPPOSITE effect on me. Mickey, Donald and the rest of the gang volunteered to run interference on Goofy, allowing me to resume my preparations for Roxanne's arrival in peace. Which was a good thing because...

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Hey, Roxy. How's it going? The Max man's been waiting for you. This is gonna be the best date you've ever had. A-Hyuck!

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Hey, Max!

_Roxanne's greeting surprises Max. He falls to the sidewalk in a heap._

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

I've been waiting all week for this.

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Well, let's hope it was worth the wait.

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Unfortunately for Roxanne and I, everything Mickey and the others did to distract Goofy ended in disaster. I've decided to share the final straw. Mickey had invited Sebastian the crab to sing "Kiss the Girl" for us. I had enough.

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_Record scratches_) Will everybody PLEASE stop fussing over us?!?!

MICKEY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Max? Something wrong?

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Well, yes! I mean, I hate to complain, but I asked for us to be left alone, yet I've never seen so many people in my life! WHAT'S NEXT?! A MARCHING BAND?!?!

DAISY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

(_To a marching band gathered in the lobby_) Sorry, guys. Gig's off.

GOOFY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Yeah, leave these kids alone. Don't you know? They're on a... (_Whispers_) date.

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Uh, Dad...

GOOFY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Not now, son. I'm helping you. And furthermore, who needs all these old guys around, messing up their fun?

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Thank you, Mr. Goofy. And I'd just like to say, I, for one, am glad you're our waiter.

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

Dad offered to get us our dessert, on the house. And it ended up ON THE HOUSE! Dad stepped on one of Lumiere's relatives, causing a chain reaction that ended with the showroom in shambles.

MINNIE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Oh, no! Now the date REALLY is ruined!

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

I love your dad!

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

A-hyuck. Yep, he is goofy.

MICKEY/MINNIE/DONALD/DAISY (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

(wipe their brows in relief) Whew!

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

After we all had a chance to settle down, I went out to the lobby to talk to Roxanne.

MAX (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

I'm so glad you came by. And I'm really sorry everything got so weird.

ROXANNE (STOCK FROM "M.E.D."):

Max, I've only got one thing to say to you about tonight.

_Roxanne whispers in Max's ear. A shocked look forms on Max's face, while Roxanne just giggles. _

MAX (VOICE-OVER):

I told Mickey and the others that Roxanne said that the date she had that night was the best she ever had and therefore could not wait to come back. However, what she REALLY said was that she would not come back to the House until she was engaged to be married. However, after the incident at the House, Roxanne and I thought that things were going too fast and that, in order to see if we were ready to take the next step, we should see other people to see if our relationship was strong. We each chose a substitute boyfriend or girlfriend for the other. Roxanne chose Mona, a friend of hers who works with Roxanne at Anton Mercer Industries. However, Mona started to assert herself in my life so much that I called Roxanne and told her to cancel the experiment. That brings us back to right now.

_As Max says "This brings us back to right now," we see Max's car pull up to the driveway of Roxanne's house. It has not changed one bit in the 10 years Max and Roxanne have been together. Max rings the doorbell. A few moments later, we hear a pair of heavy footfalls. The door opens, and we hear a familiar grumbling. This is ROXANNE'S FATHER._

MAX:

Hello, sir. You know why I am here.

_Roxanne's Father smiles, then gestures for Max to come in. Max sits on the couch as Roxanne's Father goes upstairs. A few moments later, we see Roxanne. She is wearing a long red dress, like that worn by Jessica Rabbit. Her hair is styled like Jessica's, too. _

MAX:

Gosh, Roxanne. You look beautiful.

ROXANNE:

Thank you, Max.

_Max gestures for Roxanne's Father to pick up a nearby video camera._

MAX:

Roxanne, do you remember what today is?

_Roxanne smiles as the memory comes to her mind. _

ROXANNE:

It was this day a decade ago that...

MAX (FINISHING):

...that I dressed up as Powerline at the end-of-year assembly at Roddenberry High. I chose the anniversary of that important day in our relationship as, hopefully, another special day in our relationship.

_Max takes the small case we saw earlier out of his pocket. Looking into Roxanne's deep, blue eyes, Max falls to one knee. Roxanne gasps as Max opens the case, revealing a gold and diamond ring._

MAX:

I've dreamt of this moment all my life. Roxanne DeLisle Martin, will you marry me?

_Roxanne starts to cry. But, these are tears of happiness._

ROXANNE (VOICE BREAKING):

Yes, Max! Yes, I will marry you!

_Max takes the ring out of the case and puts it on Roxanne's finger. They embrace. Roxanne's Father puts down the camera, then picks up the phone and dials a number. _

_Back at Max's house, we hear the phone ring. SYLVIA MARPOLE-GOOF picks up the handset._

SYLVIA:

Hello? (A pause.) Just a moment. (To Goofy) It's Roxanne's father.

_Sylvia gives the handset to Goofy._

GOOFY:

Hello? They're...WHAT?!?!

_We hear the familiar Goofy cry. The picture shatters like a window onto the logo: the "A Goofy Movie" logo with "III" after "Movie." Then like a tornado, "Movie III" spins and becomes "Wedding."_

END OF PROLOGUE

ACT ONE, SCENE ONE

_We are in the Java Joint, the off-campus hangout seen in "An Extremely Goofy Movie." Max, Roxanne, P.J., Bobby and "BERET GIRL" are at the bar, just chilling. Bobby looks up from his cappuccino._

BOBBY:

You are one lucky son-of-a-gun, Max. You know that, don't you?

_Max takes a sip of his mocha latte and looks at his cheese-spraying friend._

MAX:

Yeah, Bobby. I had been planning to propose to Roxanne for quite some time. And it seemed to me that the tenth anniversary of the "Great Roddenberry High-jacking" was the perfect time to do it.

"BERET GIRL":

Roxanne, I am so happy for you.

_Roxanne smiles. _

ROXANNE:

Thanks, Jen. (_Roxanne checks her watch._) We gotta go! First, we're due at the radio station for our appearance on "X-Games X-Digest." Then, I have to visit Kimberly Oliver and choose my wedding dress.

_Max stops dead in his tracks. _

MAX:

(gasps) Wait a minute! My college science teacher was Dr. Tommy Oliver. Could they be related?

_P.J. looks up from his newspaper and looks at Max with an "are you kidding" look._

P.J.:

Dr. Thomas Oliver, the former head of Henderson College's paleontology department and the former Olympic gymnast-turned-noted fashion designer Kimberly Hart were married in Reefside, California six months ago. Or don't you remember, Max?

ROXANNE:

I knew that, Peej. But, evidentially, Max didn't. Let's go.

(_music fades_)

ACT ONE, SCENE TWO

_We hear a FEMALE RADIO ANNOUNCER's voice. _

FEMALE RADIO ANNOUNCER:

This is "X-Games X-Digest" on the ESPN Radio Network. I'm Maria James from the ESPN studios in Bristol, Connecticut. Our top story this morning is the engagement of Max Goof, the leader of Team 99, winners of the last four College X-Games titles. For the story, we turn to Ben Kimmel, the sports reporter for ESPN Radio affiliate KSPV in Spoonerville, New York. Ben?

KIMMEL:

Yes, Maria.

_We pull back to see Max and the Roxanne we know and love. They are sitting in a recording studio. BEN KIMMEL is in the seat before the microphone. _

KIMMEL:

I am here with the one and only Max Goof, MVP of the last three College X-Games. He is here with his fiancée, Roxanne Martin. Max, Roxanne, welcome to the show.

MAX & ROXANNE:

Thanks for having us.

KIMMEL:

First, to you, Max. How long have you known your future bride?

MAX:

About ten years. We've been friends since our freshman year at Roddenberry High when I dressed up as Powerline at the end-of-year assembly. Roxanne apparently fell in love with me that day. We've been dating until last night, when I proposed to her.

_Back at Max's house, Goofy turns off the radio._

GOOFY (TO SYLVIA):

I'm sure Shaun (Roxanne's Father) will agree with me in saying that Max and Roxanne are too young to get married!

_Sylvia shakes her head. _

SYLVIA:

Goofy, I'm sure that Shaun will agree with _me_ in saying that if a person makes a concerted decision to change his or her life, then those who love them should respect them and stand by them.

_A smile begins to form on Goofy's face. A single tear falls from Roxanne's Father's eye. _

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

(_chuckles, then sobs_)

_Sylvia moves over to Roxanne's Father and pats him on the back._

SYLVIA:

There, there, Shaun.

ACT ONE, SCENE THREE

_We see the outside of the House of Mouse. The sun is setting as Max pulls into his parking space. We hear a honking coming from the space next door. Max smiles as he recognizes the unique sound of the honking as coming from HERBIE, the Love Bug._

HERBIE(SUBTITLED):

I heard that you and Roxanne are getting married. Congratulations!

_Max can understand Herbie's honking, so he smiles._

MAX:

Thanks, Herb.

_Max puts his hand on Herbie's hood._

HERBIE(SUBTITLED):

Can I come?

MAX:

Of course, you can come, Herbie. And bring Maggie too. (_checks his watch_) Herb, I've gotta go get dressed. See ya later.

HERBIE(SUBTITLED):

Right, Max.

_Inside the main office/backstage area, Max sees Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, HORACE HORSECOLLAR, CLARABELLE COW and PETE, the owner of the House of Mouse._

MAX:

Mr. Pete, what is this all about?

_Pete steps up to Max and extends his hand. Max shakes it. _

PETE:

Max, on behalf of everyone at the House of Mouse, I would like to offer my congratulations on your forthcoming wedding to Roxanne.

MAX:

Thanks, Mr. Pete, but really, what is this about?

_Pete whistles. HERMES, the messenger of the gods, flies in. He produces a scroll from his toga. Opening it, then clearing his throat, he begins to read._

HERMES:

Let it be known that on the 25th of November, 2005, I, Pete Pete, owner of the House of Mouse, being of sound mind and body, have sold the House of Mouse to Anton Mercer Industries, Inc. for the sum of (US) $15 million."

_Hermes gestures to the entrance doors._

HERMES:

Max, I do believe the new administrator has arrived.

_Max runs outside. A limo with the double-mountain logo of Anton Mercer Industries on the side pulls up. Max opens the door and recoils in shock at what he sees. _

MAX:

ROXANNE?!?!?! You are the new administrator?!

_Roxanne smiles as Max helps her out of the limo. She has a satchel slung over her right shoulder._

ROXANNE:

Dr. Mercer felt that the administration of the House of Mouse would be a great opportunity to show him how much of an asset I am to the A.M.I. family.

_Roxanne walks over to the reception desk and reaches into her satchel. She pulls out a DVD disc and hands it to Horace._

ROXANNE:

Mr. Horsecollar, run this up to the booth and ready it for a showing at the top of tonight's program.

_Horace nods._

HORACE:

Yes, ma'am.

_Roxanne turns to Daisy._

ROXANNE:

Daisy, hold down the fort while I talk to our valet about some ideas I have about updates to our parking service.

DAISY:

Yes, Roxanne.

_Roxanne escorts Max outside as we hear a phone ring. Daisy picks it up._

DAISY:

House of Mouse, a division of Anton Mercer Industries. How may I help you?

ACT ONE, SCENE FOUR

_The first stars are appearing in the night sky as Max and Roxanne walk outside._

MAX:

Roxanne, I don't think I'm going to be comfortable working for you with us getting married and all.

ROXANNE:

I understand, Max. That is why I am promoting you to talent booker/liaison. You will work with me in bettering relations between the staff and the talent. You can continue to be a valet when your services as a negotiator are not needed.

_Roxanne and Max hold hands and look at the sky._

MAX:

Roxy, have you decided when we're gonna get married yet?

ROXANNE:

How about Valentine's Day, here at the House? We could have all of our friends, family and clients here! In fact, I've already chosen our wedding band. Starting tonight, the Quackstreet Boys and our wedding band will swap positions.

_(NOTE: For those who don't know, the Quackstreet Boys are Huey, Dewie and Louie, Donald Duck's nephews and the house band at the House of Mouse.)_

_We hear Roxanne's cell phone ring._

ROXANNE:

Martin. Go ahead.

HORACE (OVER PHONE):

This is Horace. The Ford Escorts are set up and ready.

ROXANNE:

Good. Don't bring them out until we're back inside. Out.

_Roxanne closes her cell phone and puts it back in her pocket._

ROXANNE:

Let's go, Max.

_Max and Roxanne go back inside._

ACT ONE, SCENE FIVE

_We are in front of Roddenberry High. Snow is falling. We pan down from the head of the statue of the school's namesake to see Max. He is rubbing his hands to stay warm. We hear a car pull up. In fact, it is the van from "An Extremely Goofy Movie." P.J. and Bobby get out._

BOBBY:

I should have known you'd be here.

P.J.:

Back when we were in high school, every time we saw you under the Gene Roddenberry statue, we knew you were up to no good.

_Max stands up, brushes the snow from his jacket, then walks over to P.J. and Bobby._

BOBBY:

After all, you were sitting under the old man's statue when you came up with your plan to impress Roxanne.

_Max smiles as he remembers the day he came up with the plan that changed his life forever. We dissolve onto Max, as he appeared in "A Goofy Movie." The legend "10 Years Earlier" appears as we see Max in the shadows of the Gene Roddenberry statue, studying for a big test. P.J. and Bobby, also as they appeared in "A Goofy Movie," walk up to Max. He is whistling "Stand Out," the song used in the "High-jacking."_

A.G.M. BOBBY:

Hey, Max-i-mum!

A.G.M. P.J.:

So, what'd you want to talk to us about?

A.G.M. MAX:

(_STOPS WHISTLING, BUT MAINTAINS FOCUS ON HIS STUDYING_)You know that new girl, Roxanne?

_P.J. and Bobby nod Bobby pulls a can of "Cheddar Whizzy" from his backpack and starts to spray some in his mouth._

A.G.M. MAX:

Well, I've got an idea. The end-of-year assembly is next Friday, right?

A.G.M. P.J.:

Right.

_Max sets down his book and pulls a CD out of his backpack. It is entitled "Stand Out-Powerline's Diamond Adventure."_

A.G.M. MAX:

You've heard Powerline's new single, "Stand Out," right?

A.G.M. P.J.:

It's his best single yet! (_As A.G.M. MAX puts the CD back in his backpack_) But what does Powerline and the end-of-year assembly have to do with that girl you have a crush on?

_Max's voice drops to a whisper when he sees Principal Mazur. He is adjusting his hairpiece._

A.G.M. MAX:

(_whispering_)I'm planning on hijacking the assembly and imitating Powerline to impress Roxanne.

A.G.M. BOBBY/A.G.M. P.J.:

WHAT THE...

_Max puts his hands on his friends' mouths._

A.G.M. MAX:

SHHHHH! Now, here's what I'm gonna need...

_We pan over onto the limestone base of the Gene Roddenberry statue. We dissolve again, onto the base of the statue, covered in snow. We pan back onto Max, P.J. and Bobby as they are now. _

MAX:

It is thanks to your guys' help that I was able to pull off the "High-jacking" as well as I did. It is thanks to you that Roxanne and I fell in love. And, it is because of you that we are getting married.

_Max holds out his hand. Bobby, then P.J., shakes it._

BOBBY:

We're friends to the end, Max.

_P.J. smiles._

P.J.:

Let's go, Max. We have a wedding to start planning.

_As Max watches P.J. and Bobby head back to the comfort and warmth of the van, Max sees a heart carved on the limb of a nearby tree. Brushing the snow off, we see the inscription "M.G. + R.M. 6-16-95 TO FOREVER."_

MAX:

(_CHUCKLES_) A-hyuck. Come Valentine's Day, forever will just be one step away.

_Max runs up to the van. A few moments after the door shuts behind Max, the van drives away._

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO, SCENE ONE

_We see a pair of penguin waiters walking past a door in the backstage area of the House. We see the logo of Anton Mercer Industries on a bronze plate set into the wooden door. On it is the legend "Maximillian J. Johnson Goof. Assistant Administrator in Charge of Talent Relations, House of Mouse." We fade in on Max. He is talking to P.J., Bobby, Goofy and a young woman who is not Roxanne or "Beret Girl."_

MAX:

We are exactly one month away from the wedding. Any updates?

BOBBY:

Nothing to report on my end.

P.J.:

Chef Michiba, the chef you hired to do the catering, has prepared a preliminary menu. It is on this disc, password "broth of vigor."

_P.J. hands Max a CD-ROM disc. Max puts it in his computer and types the password. On the computer monitors, pictures of various appetizers, entrees, desserts and place settings appear. _

MAX:

(_whistles_) Amazing.

_Max turns back to the young woman. _

MAX:

So, Kira, are you ready for your first big gig?

_KIRA FORD, lead singer of the afore-mentioned "Ford Escorts," smiles._

KIRA:

I am a little nervous, to tell the truth. But, I'm ready. Max, I have something for you.

_Kira reaches into her pocket and tosses Max a clear yellow-colored stone._

MAX:

Your Dino Gem? But...

_Max tries to give the gem back to Kira, but Kira gives it back to Max._

KIRA:

For the past three years, this gem has given me good luck. May it give you good luck as well. It is my understanding that Dr. O was your science teacher at Henderson College. Did you have difficulty with his pop quizzes?

_Max smiles a wry smile._

KIRA:

I'll take that as a "yes."

_The room bursts into laughter, punctuated by "A-hyucks" from Max and Goofy._

_Meanwhile, in Roxanne's office, Roxanne is looking over the day's accounts, when we hear a beeping coming from the phone on her desk._

DAISY (OVER PHONE):

Roxanne, Spoonerville Hospital is on the line. It's urgent.

_Roxanne presses a button on the base then picks up the handset._

ROXANNE:

This is Roxanne Martin.

DOCTOR (OVER PHONE):

Miss Martin, this is Dr. Taylor Pennington at Spoonerville General Hospital. Your father, Shaun, is here in serious condition. He had a heart attack. He asked for you and your fiancée.

ROXANNE:

Thank you, Dr. Pennington. We're on our way.

_Roxanne hangs up the phone._

ACT TWO, SCENE TWO

_We see Max's car pull up to Spoonerville General Hospital. Then, we see Max and Roxanne walk up to the reception desk._

ROXANNE:

My name is Roxanne Martin. I'm here to see my father, Shaun.

_The nurse checks her clipboard._

NURSE:

He's in room 473. (_To Max_) Excuse me, sir. Who are you?

ROXANNE (_pointing to Max_):

This is Max Goof, my fiancé.

_The nurse checks her clipboard and sees the name "Max Goof" on Shaun's "Approved Visitors" list. The nurse smiles._

NURSE:

You can go see him. It is on the 5th floor. Just see the nurse at the desk up there.

_Max and Roxanne nod, then get in a nearby elevator. We cut to Max and Roxanne walking into Shaun's room._

ROXANNE:

Daddy, are you okay?

_Roxanne's Father smiles._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Yeah, I'm fine.

_Max's eyebrow goes up. This is the first time since he has known Roxanne that he has heard anything but grumbling coming from his future father-in-law._

ROXANNE:

That's great to hear.

_Roxanne sits on a stool next to her father's bed._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

So, how're the wedding plans coming along?

MAX:

They're coming along swimmingly, sir. I saw the preliminary menus from Chef Michiba. They are impressive. I was also talking to the lead singer of the band who'll play the reception when Roxanne told me what happened.

_Roxanne's Father smiles._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

That's good to hear. The doctor says I can go home in a few days. So, keep going about your business.

_Max and Roxanne smile. _

ROXANNE:

Get well, Daddy. I still want you to walk me down the aisle.

_Roxanne's Father chuckles._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

I will, Roxanne. See you later, Max.

_Max turns in the doorway._

MAX:

See you later too, sir.

ACT TWO, SCENE THREE

_Max is walking down a hallway at the House of Mouse. A pair of cleaning brooms walk up to Max and hold out a cue card. On it is written a note from STACEY RENNIE, Roxanne's best friend and maid of honor. It reads:_

_MAX-_

_I WANNA SEE YOU AT ONCE REGARDING THE WEDDING. PLEASE BRING YOUR BEST MAN._

_STACEY_

_Max nods._

_Meanwhile, Roxanne is in the House of Mouse's control booth, watching Horace load a DVD disc into the DVD PLAYER._

HORACE:

The video's all set, Roxanne.

ROXANNE:

Good, Horace.

_Roxanne smiles as she heads to the control room's door._

HORACE:

Roxanne, wait.

_Roxanne turns in the doorway._

HORACE:

Congratulations, Roxanne.

_Horace gives Roxanne a small wrapped box. Roxanne opens it, revealing a gold pendant on a silver chain. The gold pendant is in the shape of an eagle. Roxanne turns over the pendant and sees the inscription:_

_TO OUR BELOVED ADMINISTRATOR-_

_MAY YOUR LOVE SOAR ON MARAHUTE'S WINGS._

_-THE STAFF OF THE HOUSE OF MOUSE._

_Roxanne puts on the necklace. She kisses Horace on the cheek._

ROXANNE:

Thanks, Horace.

_We then fade in on Max, P.J. and Stacey. We enter as Stacey is finishing her thoughts on the current state of the wedding plans._

STACEY:

...so, in closing, I say that the plans are amazing. Chef Michiba's dishes look to be delicious, the Ford Escorts are good performers, and... (_sniffs_) I'm losing my best friend...

_Stacey starts to cry. Max puts his arm around Stacey's shoulders._

MAX:

Don't worry, Stacey. Roxanne is gonna be fine. WE'RE gonna be fine.

_We hear a knock on the door._

DONALD:

Max, Roxanne wants you to be present at the screening of a special video in the main hall.

MAX:

I'm on my way.

_We cut to Max as he sits down in a booth. The Ford Escorts leave the stage as MIKE, the microphone announcer, appears. He now has the voice of Rich Fields, the late Rod Roddy's (the voice of Mike on the "House of Mouse" series) successor as announcer on "The Price is Right."_

MIKE:

And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the administrator of the House of Mouse, Roxanne Martin!

_Roxanne walks out on stage._

ROXANNE:

Thank you, everyone. Now, in honor of my fiancé, Max Goof, I've prepared this special video tribute.

_When Roxanne mentions Max, a spotlight falls on him. She then pulls out her cell phone and pushes a button._

ROXANNE:

Horace, hit it!

_In the control room, Horace takes a mallet to the DVD Player._

DVD PLAYER:

Geez, I hate that saying!

(_music fades_)

_On the screen, we see Max from A.G.M. putting on the Powerline costume. "Stand Out" begins as Max clicks his Powerline sunglasses in place and gives the thumbs-up. A series of clips from "Goof Troop," A.G.M. and A.E.G.M. plays, set to the music. After the video ends, the audience applauds. Max smiles as he turns to ALADDIN and PRINCESS JASMINE, who are seated in the booth right next to his own._

MAX:

You know what, guys?

PRINCESS JASMINE:

What's that, Max?

_Max turns back to the stage as Roxanne is introducing the next cartoon on the program._

MAX:

That's why I love her. A-Hyuck.

ACT TWO, SCENE FOUR

_We fade in on a calendar. There are red "X"s up to February 7th. We are now a week before Max and Roxanne's wedding. Max is in his room, working on his vows. We hear a knocking on Max's door._

MAX:

Come.

_The door opens, admitting Goofy. He is holding a manila envelope._

GOOFY:

This came in the mail for you, Max.

_Goofy tosses Max the parcel. The return address reads:_

_WILLIAM C. RAYMER,_

_ANTON MERCER INDUSTRIES SOUTHWESTERN SECTOR HEADQUARTERS,_

_YUMA, ARIZONA USA._

_Max opens the envelope. Inside are two items: a hard-bound book and a smaller envelope with "MAX GOOF" written on it. Max opens the smaller envelope and unfolds the paper within. We hear William Raymer's voice as Max reads the letter._

WILLIAM (VOICE-OVER):

DEAR MAX,

IF I'VE TIMED THINGS CORRECTLY, YOU'LL RECIEVE THIS PACKAGE EXACTLY ONE WEEK BEFORE YOUR WEDDING TO ROXANNE.

SINCE YOU TWO ARE NOW OPERATING THE HOUSE OF MOUSE TOGETHER, I FIGURED YOU TWO COULD USE SOME LEADERSHIP ADVICE. SO, ENCLOSED WITH THIS LETTER, PLEASE FIND ONE COPY OF THE POCKET BOOKS RELEASE _MAKE IT SO: LEADERSHIP LESSONS FROM_ STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION. ALTHOUGH THE EXPERIENCES IN THE BOOK ARE TAKEN FROM A TV SHOW, THEY HAVE TAUGHT ME SOME VALUABLE LESSONS-LESSONS THAT HAVE SERVED ME WELL AT SOUTHWESTERN SECTOR H.Q. MAY THEY SERVE YOU WELL AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE.

I LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING YOU AND ROXANNE IN PERSON AT THE WEDDING.

SIGNED,

WILLIAM C. RAYMER,

PRESIDENT OF OPERATIONS,

SOUTHWESTERN SECTOR,

ANTON MERCER INDUSTRIES, INC.

_Max smiles._

MAX:

Thanks, Dad.

_Max closes his laptop computer and begins to read the book he received._

_Meanwhile, Roxanne, Stacey and the rest of the bridesmaids are at a luxurious health spa. They are getting pampered and reenergized for the homestretch. We fade in on Roxanne and Stacey as they are getting into a Jacuzzi._

STACEY:

It was awfully nice of Dr. Mercer to put us up here for the week before the wedding.

ROXANNE:

I know, Stacey. Dr. Mercer has been so very nice to me since I joined Anton Mercer Industries after high school. Even though he was missing for most of 2004-the year I became his personal attaché-he has been extremely nice.

STACEY:

Did anyone know where he was?

ROXANNE:

Well, he briefly reappeared in April 2004 when Dr. Oliver, Max's science teacher in college, went on a sabbatical from his current job at Reefside High in California. Beyond that, even I didn't know. But, that's all in the past now. He'll be at the wedding for sure.

STACEY:

So, are you and Max gonna have kids someday?

_Roxanne sighs as she sits in the Jacuzzi._

ROXANNE:

Yes. At least 3.

_Stacey frowns. Then, after a moment, she smiles again, then sighs as she sits in the Jacuzzi._

STACEY:

Well, if that makes you happy...

_Roxanne and Stacy laugh as we fade out._

ACT TWO, SCENE FIVE

_We fade in on Max as he puts another red "X" on his calendar. We are now three days away from the wedding. Max then sits in front of his laptop computer, then dons a headset. Adjusting his web cam, Max talks to the person he is communicating with._

MAX:

Bill, are you receiving?

_The young man in the video window gives Max the thumbs-up. WILLIAM RAYMER smiles._

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

Yeah, Max. Did you get my package?

_Max holds up the book he got from William._

MAX:

Yeah, I did.

_William nods._

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

_MAKE IT SO_ has been a big help here at Southwestern Sector H.Q. I hope it'll help you and Roxanne at the House of Mouse. Speaking of which, is everything and everyone ready?

_Max smiles._

MAX:

We're as ready as we'll ever be. Where are you? You should have been in Spoonerville by now.

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

I'm on MERCER I. Chef Michiba is aboard as well.

_William pans the web cam over to an Asian Goofoid with the wrinkles of age and experience on his face. He and Mercer are sharing a bottle of saké (Japanese rice wine). William pans the camera back on himself._

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

I am jealous of you, Max.

MAX:

Why so, William?

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

I am a fan of Chef Michiba's since his days on _Iron Chef_, but I have never had an opportunity to taste his dishes, even when I went to the Tokyo Game Show-Japan's version of the E3 video game industry exposition-last year, I couldn't find the time to go to his restaurant.

MAX:

You idiot! Chef Michiba is catering mine and Roxanne's reception, so you'll get the chance. Just wait three more days!

_William turns his head. From out of camera view, he hears a joke that Michiba told Mercer. William laughs._

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET; IN JAPANESE, SUBTITLED_):

Yes! Yes, good one, Michiba-sama.

_William turns his head back to camera view and resumes speaking in English._

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

_Mercer I_ is landing at Spoonerville Airport in a few minutes, so I'm gonna have to log off. See ya at the bachelor party tomorrow night.

MAX:

Main Street Megalanes, 8:30 tomorrow night, after the show at the House.

WILLIAM (_OVER HEADSET_):

I'll be there. (_in Japanese_) William Raymer, logging off.

_The monitor goes blank. Max closes the laptop computer, and smiles as he puts on his jacket, ski cap and gloves, then turns off his light and leaves._

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE, SCENE ONE

_We are just one day before Max and Roxanne's wedding. Max is watching from a booth as the Quackstreet Boys wow the crowd at the House of Mouse. Mickey comes out on stage._

MICKEY:

We're gonna have to end the show a little early tonight so we can get the House ready for the wedding of Max Goof and Roxanne Martin tomorrow. See ya next time, folks!

_The audience cheers. We then fade to an empty House. We see magical characters (Genie, Flora, Fauna, Meriwether, Fairy Godmother, et. al.) using their powers to reconfigure the seating arrangements of the House in preparation for the next day's big event._

_We cut to the Main Street Megalanes bowling alley. Max, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Horace, Bobby and P.J. are playing bowling and having fun on Max's last night as a bachelor. Max's team members-Mickey, Goofy and Horace-cheer, while the others groan as Max rolls a strike._

DONALD:

That's his fifth strike tonight!

P.J.:

If he keeps rolling those strikes, he'll be too pooped to perform for Roxanne tomorrow night!

_Donald's team starts to laugh, but are quickly silenced by a look from Max. He turns back to the lane, intending to roll the ball again, but stops when he hears a voice from behind him._

VOICE:

If you adjust your grip on the ball, you'll get more spin.

_Max turns around and sees DR. ANTON MERCER. He is accompanied by CHEF ROKUSABURO MICHIBA and William Raymer. Max sets the ball on the rack._

MAX:

Dr. Mercer! Michiba-san! Bill! How are you all?

_Mercer smiles._

MERCER:

We're all right, Max.

CHEF MICHIBA (_IN JAPANESE; SUBTITLED_):

Except I have some jet lag I'm still trying to shake off.

_Max points to Michiba, a questioning look on his face._

MAX:

What did he say?

WILLIAM:

Michiba-_sensei_ says that he is still trying to shake off some jet lag.

MAX:

I see. I'm glad to see you all.

WILLIAM:

Thanks, Max. Are you nervous about tomorrow?

_Max sits down to allow P.J. to take his turn. Max sits next to William and Michiba._

MAX:

A little bit to tell you the truth.

_William smiles._

WILLIAM:

I was a little nervous before I married Joanna a few years ago. But, as soon as I saw Jo in her gown, I knew everything was gonna be all right. Max, as soon as the minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Believe me, when the minister says that to you and Roxanne, you'll feel the same way.

_Max smiles at William._

MAX:

Bill, I'll owe you so much.

_William puts an arm around Max's shoulders._

WILLIAM:

Just say "I do" when the minister asks and all will be fine in my book.

_Max smiles._

MAX:

I gotta turn in, guys. As you all know, I've got a big day tomorrow.

_We hear ad-libbed admonitions of "good luck" and "good-bye" as Max leaves the bowling alley._

ACT THREE, SCENE TWO

_The next morning, Max wakes up with a start. He grabs a blue marker, in honor of the "Iron Chef" uniform color of Chef Michiba, and marks an X on February 14, 2006. Then, he takes a deep breath._

MAX (_TO HIMSELF_):

And so, it begins.

_Max puts on a shirt, jeans, shoes, jacket and gloves, then leaves._

_We see Max's car pull up to Roddenberry High. PRINCIPAL TRENT MAZUR is getting out of his car too._

MAX:

Principal Mazur! So, you're still around?

_Mazur turns his head to see Max._

MAZUR:

Maximillian? Max, it is you!

_Mazur walks up to Max and hugs him._

MAX:

Sir, do you mind if I take a look around and remember the good ol' days?

_Mazur smiles._

MAZUR:

Let's get you to the office and sign you up for a visitor's pass. So, are you nervous about your wedding to Miss Martin today?

_Inside the school office, MISS MAPLES, the secretary from "A Goofy Movie," is at her typewriter. Max and Mazur enter the office._

MAX:

A little, to be honest. You saw what I did for her 10 years ago. I loved her that much then, and I still do. That's why I asked her to marry me.

_Mazur turns to Maples._

MAZUR:

Miss Maples, get our guest a visitor's pass.

_Maples nods, then hands Max a visitor's pass badge._

_Meanwhile, Roxanne is already at the House of Mouse, overseeing the final preparations for the wedding. We hear a knock on her office door._

ROXANNE:

Enter.

_Minnie, Daisy, five penguin waitresses and a pair of cleaning brooms walk in._

MINNIE:

Roxanne, it's your big day. Let us take care of you today.

DAISY:

Yes, please, Roxanne. Your only job today is to be the best future Mrs. Maximillian Goof you can become.

_Roxanne puts her pen down and smiles._

ROXANNE:

Thanks, you guys. So, who's doing my hair?

_Minnie pulls out her ever-present PDA._

MINNIE:

Paolo is due to arrive in a couple of hours.

_Roxanne spits out the coffee she is drinking in shock and surprise. _

ROXANNE:

You don't mean Paolo...Puttanesca...do you?

DAISY:

You've heard of him, then?

ROXANNE:

Darn right, I've heard of him. A girl I met at Princeton got her hair done by that guy six years ago and she hasn't been the same since!

MINNIE:

Don't worry, Roxanne. Paolo is the best wedding hair stylist in the world.

_Roxanne flops onto the couch._

ROXANNE:

Well, Minnie, all I can say is that I want to be like a princess when Daddy walks me down the aisle tonight.

_Meanwhile, back at Roddenberry High, Max sits in a chair in the auditorium next to Principal Mazur._

MAX:

Sir, are you going to be able to make it to the wedding tonight?

_Mazur smiles._

MAZUR:

I wouldn't miss it for the world, Max.

_We hear a voice on the school's P.A. system._

MISS MAPLES (_OVER P.A. SYSTEM_):

Max Goof, please come to the office. There is a phone call for you.

_Max smiles._

MAX:

It's probably Dad, calling to check on me. I'll see you tonight.

_Max goes to the office. Miss Maples hands Max the phone handset._

MAX:

Hello?

_We go to a split screen between Max and Goofy. _

GOOFY:

Max, I should have known that you'd be at Roddenberry High, today of all days. Sylvia and I are getting ready to go to the House of Mouse. So, is Principal Mazur still around?

MAX:

Yeah, he is. And, you'll have a chance to see him at the wedding tonight. So, Dad, are you sad I'm getting married tonight?

_On his half of the screen, Goofy shakes his head._

GOOFY:

Of course not, Max. In fact, I look at you and Roxanne getting married like I am not losing a son, I'm just gaining the daughter I always wanted.

_Max smiles._

MAX:

A-hyuck. Thanks, Dad. See you at the House.

_Max hangs up. He then turns to Miss Maples._

MAX:

Tell Principal Mazur that I'll see him at the wedding.

_Max then gets a gleam in his eye._

MAX:

Miss Maples, how 'bout a mambo? For ol' times' sake?

_Miss Maples shakes her head._

MISS MAPLES:

I'm too old, Max. Besides, a mambo with you is Roxanne's right, not mine.

_Max smiles as he puts his coat and gloves back on._

ACT THREE, SCENE THREE

_At the House, Roxanne is getting a manicure from Daisy, while Minnie is working the phone. We hear a knock on the door._

ROXANNE:

Enter.

_The door opens, admitting a bald man and two young women. They walk into Roxanne's office._

PAOLO:

Buon Giorno, Signora Martin.

_Roxanne smiles, yet inside, she is sad. This would be the last time she would be called by her maiden name._

ROXANNE:

Same to you, Signor Puttanesca. You did a great job with Queen Amelia. I hope you do as good a job on me as you did on her.

_Paolo smiles._

PAOLO:

Let's begin. Gretchen, Helga, let's go.

_GRETCHEN and HELGA, Paolo's assistants from the "Princess Diaries" movies, nod and set to work, removing Paolo's many rings. Roxanne shoots a worried look at Minnie, who only smiles._

_Meanwhile, back at his and Goofy's house, Max opens a safe in his room, withdrawing the Powerline CD we saw in the flashback scene earlier. After he closes the safe, Max whistles "Eye To Eye" as he leaves._

_Back at the House of Mouse, Roxanne is getting a facial (cucumbers on the eyes, face mask, the works), while Gretchen and Helga are giving Roxanne a pedicure. Paolo reaches for one of the cucumbers on Roxanne's eyes, intending to eat it, but Roxanne slaps Paolo on the hand._

ROXANNE:

I don't think so, bucko!

_Minnie smiles at Daisy._

MINNIE:

By jove, I think she's feeling better.

_Roxanne takes the cucumber and eats it herself. Daisy giggles._

DAISY:

I think you're right, Minnie!

_Roxanne, Daisy and Minnie laugh._

_We cut to the parking lot. We see Goofy's car pull into a parking space. Goofy gets out, then helps Sylvia get out._

SYLVIA:

Goofy, are you sure you're not gonna be sad when Max gets married tonight?

_Goofy smiles, but we know that deep down, Goofy is sad because Max will not be a part of his life anymore after tonight. We hear a melancholy cue begin as the picture dissolves onto Baby Max in his mother's arms. Scenes of Max's life from his first steps to his proposal to Roxanne fill this sequence. As the song ends, we dissolve back to Goofy. He is starting to cry. Sylvia frowns._

SYLVIA:

Goofy, are you okay?

_Goofy rubs his eyes with a handkerchief._

GOOFY:

Sylvia, don't worry. Max is a big boy now. I've taken care of him ever since his biological mom died. (sniff) Now, it's Roxanne's turn...

_Goofy's sobbing explodes into full-blown crying. We then hear the clattering of a cane on the sidewalk._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Sylvia, is Goofy all right?

_Sylvia nods, while trying to help Goofy calm down._

SYLVIA:

He'll be all right, Shawn. He's just upset about losing Max tonight.

_Roxanne's Father smiles, then walks over to Goofy and puts his free hand on Goofy's shoulder._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Goofy, don't worry. When I found out that Max and my sweet, sweet Roxanne were getting married, I felt then as you are feeling now. But, I now accept that we all must grow and change in order to survive. Suffice it to say, we must accept that our children are not CHILDREN anymore. They're adults now, like you, me and Sylvia are.

_Goofy sniffs, then smiles._

GOOFY:

You're right, Shaun. Let's go see how Roxanne is doing.

_Goofy, Sylvia and Roxanne's Father go in the House of Mouse._

ACT THREE, SCENE FOUR

_Max smiles as he pulls into his parking space in the House of Mouse parking lot. The clock on his car's dashboard reads 4:05 PM-one hour and twenty-five minutes until the scheduled start of the wedding ceremony. Max grabs the clothes bag with his tuxedo in it and goes inside to get ready._

_In Roxanne's office, Minnie, Daisy, the penguin waitresses and the cleaning brooms are sitting and waiting for Gretchen and Helga to reveal Roxanne's wedding look. The door opens and Goofy, Sylvia and Roxanne's Father walk in. Paolo's eyebrow goes up._

PAOLO:

Scusi me. Who are these people?

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

My name is Shaun Martin, and I'm... (_He smiles_) the father of the bride.

_Paolo smiles._

PAOLO:

Okay. You can stay. But... (_pointing to Goofy and Sylvia_) those two have to go.

ROXANNE (_FROM BEHIND THE BEFORE AND IN-BETWEEN PICTURES_):

Sylvia, are you there?

SYLVIA:

Yes, I am, Roxanne.

ROXANNE (_FROM BEHIND THE BEFORE AND IN-BETWEEN PICTURES; TO PAOLO_):

Paolo, Sylvia can stay. But, like his son, Goofy'll have to wait until the ceremony to see me.

_Goofy smiles._

GOOFY:

A-Hyuck. Yes, ma'am.

ROXANNE (_FROM BEHIND THE BEFORE AND IN-BETWEEN PICTURES_):

Guess he knows who butters his bread.

_Everyone in the room, even Paolo, laughs._

ROXANNE (_FROM BEHIND THE BEFORE AND IN-BETWEEN PICTURES_):

Paolo, take down these pictures. We have... Daisy?

_Daisy checks the clock on the wall, which reads 4:30 PM._

DAISY:

1 hour on the dot, Roxanne.

ROXANNE (_FROM BEHIND THE BEFORE AND IN-BETWEEN PICTURES_):

...1 hour to get me ready. I hope you understand French, because it's time to... (_yelling in French_)_ALLEZ CUISINE!!!_

PAOLO:

Si, si, signora.

_We cut to Max putting on the jacket of his tuxedo. Goofy, P.J., Bobby, Pete, Mickey, Donald and several other male characters are putting on either tuxedos or more formal versions of their normal costumes. Max turns to Aladdin._

MAX:

Al, were you this nervous when you got married to Jasmine?

ALADDIN:

Max, everyone, don't tell Jasmine this, but I almost threw up several times before my wedding, even while Jas was coming down the aisle. So, don't worry, Max. Every married man or magical being in this room (_Aladdin points to Genie_) sympathizes with you about being nervous before their wedding.

_Max smiles._

MAX:

Thanks, Al.

ACT THREE, SCENE FIVE

_Out in the main hall, the guests, mostly characters we've seen in "Goof Troop," A.G.M. and A.E.G.M., file in, sitting in the chairs. We fade in on a shot from Roxanne's point-of-view. Her father is beaming with pride._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

My gosh, Roxanne! You're beautiful!

ROXANNE:

Thank you, Daddy.

_A tear falls from Roxanne's Father's eye. A white-gloved hand enters frame and hands Roxanne's Father a handkerchief._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Thanks, Roxanne.

ROXANNE:

Let's go, Dad.

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Yes, let's.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR, SCENE ONE

_Max is at the doors leading into the showroom. Max turns to see Goofy and Sylvia._

GOOFY:

Are you ready, Max?

_Max takes a deep breath._

MAX:

As ready as I'll ever be, Dad.

_We hear a fanfare coming from the showroom. The doors then swing open, allowing Max entry. As soon as Max reaches the altar, a soft piece of music begins, accompanying the entrance of the bridesmaids and groomsmen._

_From Roxanne's point-of-view, we see the main doors. Roxanne's Father comes into frame._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

For the last time, Roxanne, are you sure you want to go through with this? 'Cause once we walk through those doors, there's no turning back.

ROXANNE:

Daddy, if I wasn't ready, I'd have said "no" to Max's proposal.

_The doors swing open as "Here Comes the Bride" begins._

ROXANNE:

Daddy, are you ready?

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

No, but it's your day. Let's go.

_We cut to inside the showroom. We see Roxanne, in all her glory, with her father walking down the aisle at her side. The audience stands as Roxanne walks in and smiles at Max. Max sighs._

MAX:

Gwarsh.

_As soon as Roxanne and her father arrive at the altar, Roxanne's Father kisses Roxanne on the cheek. He then turns to Max, his hand extended._

ROXANNE'S FATHER:

Good luck, Max.

_Max shakes Roxanne's Father's hand._

MAX:

Thank you, sir.

_Max then turns to Roxanne._

MAX:

You look beautiful, Roxanne.

_Roxanne smiles._

ROXANNE:

Thank you, Max.

_Max takes Roxanne by the hand and steps up to the altar. The minister gestures for the audience to be seated._

MINISTER:

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join these two souls-Maximilian and Roxanne-in the bonds of matrimony. Before we proceed further, if anyone present has just cause for these two to not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

_Max and Roxanne look around. The show room has fallen silent. The minister nods._

MINISTER:

Then, we shall proceed with this service. Do you, Maximillian, take Roxanne to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her-and only her-for as long as you two shall live?

_Max looks at Roxanne and smiles._

MAX:

I always have, and I always will. I do.

_The minister turns to Roxanne._

MINISTER:

And do you, Roxanne, take Maximillian to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to take care of him-and only him-for as long as you two shall live?

ROXANNE:

You bet I do!

MINISTER:

May I have the rings, please?

_P.J. and Stacey hand the rings they hold to Max and Roxanne respectively._

MINISTER:

Maximillian, as you put the ring on Roxanne's finger, repeat after me: "With this ring, I thee wed."

_Max nods. We then go to a close-up of Roxanne's hand as Max takes off the engagement ring and puts the wedding band on in its place._

MAX:

With this ring, I thee wed.

MINISTER:

Roxanne, as you put the ring on Maximillian's finger, repeat after me: "With this ring, I thee wed."

_Close-up on Max's hand as Roxanne puts the ring on Max's finger._

ROXANNE:

With this ring, I thee wed.

_The minister smiles._

MINISTER:

Maximillian Johnson Goof and Roxanne DeLisle Martin, under the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

_Max lifts Roxanne's veil and kisses her as her husband for the first time. The audience stands and applauds._

ACT FOUR, SCENE TWO

_The House of Mouse's seating arrangements have been reconfigured yet again. This time, there is a dance floor in the center of the showroom. Kira and her band are on stage. Mike the Microphone appears, intending to announce Max and Roxanne, but Kira waves him off._

KIRA:

I'll handle this, Mike.

_Mike disappears._

KIRA:

Let's all welcome Mr. and Mrs. Maximillian and Roxanne Goof onto the dance floor.

_The song "Into the Mystic" begins as Max and Roxanne take the dance floor._

MAX:

Remember this song, Roxanne?

_Roxanne smiles._

ROXANNE:

This is the song we danced to at our senior prom, when we were voted King and Queen. Remember?

MAX (_SMILES_):

Yeah, I remember.

_Midway through the song, however, Roxanne signals for Kira and the band to stop playing._

MAX:

Roxy, what are you doing?

_Roxanne taps the eagle pendant she received from Horace earlier in the movie._

ROXANNE:

Goof to Horsecollar. Horace, on my mark, begin Track 3 on the CD I gave you earlier.

HORACE (_OVER SPEAKER ON THE PENDANT_):

Standing by, Mrs. Goof.

_Roxanne smiles as she looks upon the crowd helping Max and herself to celebrate their big day._

ROXANNE:

Goof to Horsecollar... NOW!!!

_Anne Hathaway's version of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" begins to play over the House's sound system. Goofy turns to Sylvia and smiles._

GOOFY:

What do you say? Let's get out there and show the next generation how to get it done.

_As Roxanne gestures for the other guests to come on the floor, Max smiles at his new wife. Roxanne smiles back._

ROXANNE:

Max, this turned out better than I ever imagined. I love you, Maximillian Johnson Goof.

MAX:

And I love you, Roxanne DeLisle Goof.

_We see Max and Roxanne kiss. Then, the camera pans up to the ceiling. We fade out. The music fades as the legend "One year later" appears on screen._

_We then fade in on a hospital waiting room. Max is nervously pacing, while Goofy is totally calm._

GOOFY:

Max, calm down. I'm sure Roxanne is doing all right in the delivery room.

_We hear a loud scream of pain coming from a nearby delivery room. Max takes off his coat, runs to a supply closet and puts on gloves, "booties" and reverse jacket, then runs to the delivery room._

_Inside, Roxanne is having trouble giving birth. The doctor looks at Roxanne._

DELIVERY ROOM DOCTOR:

Mrs. Goof, can I get you something?

_Max is at the door to the delivery room. From outside, he can hear Roxanne's pained reply:_

ROXANNE:

AHHHH! YOU CAN GET ME MY HUSBAND!

_The door swings open, admitting Max._

MAX:

Sorry I'm late, Roxy. But, I'm here now.

ROXANNE:

(_Her voice is at a whisper, so as to conserve her strength for the ordeal ahead._)It's all right, Max. I know you needed time to get ready for parenthood.

_Max tightly grips Roxanne's hand._

MAX:

I'm ready, Roxanne.

_Back out in the waiting room, Goofy and Sylvia smile as P.J., Bobby, Stacey, Pete, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Horace and Clarabelle come into the waiting room._

MICKEY:

Is Roxanne gonna be all right?

GOOFY:

Now that Max is in there, I have a feeling everything's gonna be all right.

_The doors open, allowing Max to enter the waiting room to make the announcement._

MAX:

Dad, Sylvia, let's go meet my daughter.

_Goofy smiles as he and Sylvia walk into the hallway leading to the delivery room._

ACT FOUR, SCENE THREE

_Roxanne is holding a baby in her arms as Max, Goofy and Sylvia walk in._

ROXANNE:

Dad, Sylvia, meet Padmé Adrianna.

_We see from Goofy's point of view the baby in Roxanne's arms: a baby with Goofoid features and a tuft of Roxanne-like brunette hair._

GOOFY:

She is beautiful, Roxanne. Like you are.

_Roxanne smiles._

MAX:

You mind if I take her out to the others?

_Roxanne hands Padmé to Max. He smiles, and with good reason: with the birth of his first child, Max was now an independent person. Max, his precious cargo safe in his arms, exits the delivery room._

_Out in the waiting room, Roxanne's Father, Dr. Mercer and William have joined Mickey, Minnie, etc. Max walks into the waiting room, holding Baby Padmé._

MAX:

Everyone, I want you to meet Padmé Adrianna.

_SNOW WHITE smiles._

SNOW WHITE:

What a beautiful baby.

_Max hands Baby Padmé to her maternal grandfather. He then sits next to William and Dr. Mercer on a couch._

DR. MERCER:

So, how does it feel to be a parent, Max?

MAX:

(_sighs_)To tell you the truth, Anton...May I call you Anton?

_Dr. Mercer nods._

MAX:

Well, Anton, I was looking forward to this day. William, Joanna's having a baby, right?

WILLIAM:

Yeah, Max.

MAX:

Well, when she's going through morning sickness, here's what you should do...

_Max leans over and whispers in William's ear. William's eyes widen as he hears what Max has to say. Max laughs, throwing a few "A-Hyucks" in when he sees the look on William's face._

ACT FOUR, SCENE FOUR

_A few days have passed since the birth of Padmé Adrianna Martin-Goof. Max wheels Roxanne and Baby Padmé into the foyer._

_As Max signs Roxanne out, we see Roxanne feeding Padmé from a bottle. As soon as Max is done, he turns back to Roxanne and Padmé._

MAX:

Are you ready to go home, you two?

ROXANNE:

Of course we are, Max.

_Padmé just coos._

_P.J. and Bobby pull up in their van, followed by..._

MAX:

I don't believe it.

ROXANNE:

What is it, Max?

MAX:

It's the old station wagon! The one my dad and I DESTROYED on our way to the Powerline concert!

_Max wheels Roxanne and Baby Padmé onto the sidewalk. There, Goofy hands Max the keys._

MAX:

You're giving me the car, Dad?

GOOFY:

Yes, son. You'll need a reliable car to protect your precious cargo.

_Goofy gestures towards Roxanne and Baby Padmé._

MAX:

Gwarsh, Dad.

_Max and Goofy hug._

GOOFY:

By the way, Max, you're going to be a brother.

_Max gasps._

MAX:

Sylvia's...

SYLVIA:

Yes, Max, I am.

MAX:

Congratulations, Sylvia. Now, you two will come over to our place sometime?

GOOFY:

Your place is directly behind the House of Mouse, right?

_Max nods._

GOOFY:

We'll come over to your place if you'll come over to ours.

MAX:

I will. Don't worry.

_Goofy and Sylvia get in P.J. and Bobby's van. Bobby and P.J. approach Max._

P.J.:

Well, this is it: the end of Team 99.

_Bobby starts to cry. Max puts a hand on Bobby's shoulder._

MAX:

We're friends to the end, Peej.

_Bobby dries his eyes and smiles. He then pulls three cans of Cheddar Whizzy from the van's cargo compartment. Handing one to Max and to P.J., Bobby breaks the seal on the can he kept._

BOBBY:

To friends.

_Bobby sprays some Cheddar Whizzy in his mouth._

P.J.:

Wherever we are in this crazy world of ours, we'll always be together.

_P.J. sprays some Cheddar Whizzy in his mouth._

MAX:

Such is the power of friendship, a power that will never die.

_Max sprays some Cheddar Whizzy in his mouth._

_As P.J. and Bobby get back in the van and drive off, Max replaces the lid of the Cheddar Whizzy can and puts it in the trunk. He then helps Roxanne into the car._

_Max then straps Padmé into the baby seat. As soon as he buckles up, Max turns to Roxanne._

MAX:

You ready to be a mother, Roxanne?

ROXANNE:

I'm ready if you're ready to be a father, Maximillian.

_Max cocks an eyebrow._

MAX:

You've never called me "Maximillian" before.

ROXANNE:

This is a special occasion, Max. We're a family now.

MAX:

Yeah, I guess we are.

_Max smiles as Goofy and Sylvia drive off. Then, he gets in the car. The camera sees the car pull out of the hospital parking lot. The camera pans up to the blue sky as the credits begin. After about fifteen seconds, the sky fades to black as the credits continue to roll. _

_After the last credit has faded, we hear the famous Goofy yell one last time._

_THE END_


End file.
